Ajamid Sultanate of the Maghreb
Originally a French colony, the Ajamid Sultanate of the Maghreb is a country in all but name. In reality, it is an African satellite of the [[Great Salviatian Staat|Great Salviatian Staat]] - the Salviatians lust for the resources of Asia and Africa, but are reluctant to claim these areas as their own, believing that miscegenation sooner or later leads to political collapse. Nonetheless this is no excuse against the unashamedly expansionist intentions of the Salviatians who will support the coloured peoples only a prelude to ''Lebensraum'' - insofar as long as today's allies will be tomorrow's vassals, and tomorrow's vassals will be the next generation’s slaves. History Morocco has a history and culture as rich and as checquered as the flag of the Almohads, one of the local sultanates from the days of yore. Founded by the the Alaouites in the 16th century, the present-day Sultanate of Maghreb covers a swathe of land from the barren western Atlantic coast well into the cool and green foothills of the Atlas, and fell under the dominion of the European powers in the 19th century, eventually being dominated by the French Republic. A coup by a Moroccan-born officer of indigenous French forces, Hassan Moudalla el-Ajami, saw the old sultanate being overthrown with any ties to France, and the shrewd colonel crowned himself Sultan and rules to this day. Seeing threats in the form of the Ottoman Empire and later the Caliphate of Jihadia, the Sultan brokered an alliance with the Salviatians who were then embroiled in a war with the Workers’ Republic of Vidalia. Nation building Hassan Moudalla el-Ajami was a shrewd military commander and tactician who had served in many wars for the then French-dominated sultan. Upon ascension of the throne, he managed to strike many deals with French exiles throughout Africa to support him by use of persuasion and force. Within 3 years of coronation, he transformed the small kingdom of Morocco into the dominant Muslim power in Africa by convincing French administrators to support him in exchange for shelter from German retribution. With a new army behind his back, sultan Hassan would even take Sardinia from the remnants of the Kingdom of Italy. Such was his power and prestige and the strategic position he occupied in the Mediterranean that he was frequently courted by various powers. Culture and society Arabic is the state language, but many households still continue to speak French, making Morocco the world’s last stronghold of Gallic culture and tradition despite the overwhelming presence of Islam. In fact, Morocco is embroiled in a bitter war with Jihadia, and as a result, Jihadian war trophies are often in plain sight displayed throughout Moroccan cities as a form of chastisement of the Jihadian heretics, and an assurance to Morocco’s masters in Franz-Heinrichsstadt that something is being done. Nevertheless Morocco remains rather backward. Its army is dominated heavily by indigenous infantry, but rumour has it that Salviatia has offered the Armee Royale Marocaine some state-of-the-art vehicles and artillery as a token of thanks for military access and trade and research concessions. European domination of Morocco’s economy has continued, despite trade liberalisation in an attempt to break the domination of Morocco’s economy by second-generation feranjiyeen, or people of French descent in Morocco. As a result, many of its cities are rather choked and chaotic with plenty of haphazard development funded by a Salviatian Staat eager for its slice of Africa, but there are many attractions far and wide for the visitor. Fine French architecture can be found in some small cities and towns, alongside with many traditional Arab dwellings in the oases and mountainsides, tantalising the beholder with beautiful sights, vibrant culture and dreams of what may once have been there. Category:Clients